mrmenfandomcom-20200215-history
Little Miss Helpful
Little Miss Helpful is the seventh book in the Little Miss series by Roger Hargreaves. Little Miss Helpful *'Color': Fuchsia *'shape': Oval *'Gender ': Female *'Hair': Light brown hair in puffs (original version), strawberry-blonde hair in pigtails (2008 version) *'Family ': unknown *Friends:Mr. Grumpy, Mr. Strong, Mr. Bump *Rivals:Mr. Rude, Little Miss Naughty *Occupation:Helper *Species:Little Miss *Likes:Helping people *Dislikes:Messing things up *'Job': Helping people, but messes things up. *'Features': Green and white shoes (original version), green bows, green fanny pack, green and white sneakers (2008 version) *Nationality:Texan Story Little Miss Helpful tries to help everyone but ends up making everything worse. She tries to tie Mr. Tall's shoelaces, but she ends up tying both shoes together. Then she tries to help Mr. Happy when he is sick, and getting the cleaning supplies, but her head was stuck in the bucket, and got tripped in the refrigerator. Mr. Happy tries to pull the bucket out of Miss Helpful's head, but sends flying into the lake. ''The Mr. Men Show'' In the 2008 TV series The Mr. Men Show, Little Miss Helpful had a makeover. She kept her personality, color and shape, but now has pigtails instead of mini-buns, has green bows on her newly reddish-orange hair, a pink nose, wears a green fanny pack and her shoes have been changed (like Miss Chatterbox's, only green). She also has a Southern-US accent. Her catchphrase: "Just trying to be helpful." The only ones who believe that Miss Helpful is truly helpful are both Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain. In the US and UK Versions, she is voiced by Katie Leigh and Jo Wyatt. She is first seen in Physical. International publications & translations This is a list of alternate titles for this book being published internationally. *''Madame Catastrophe'' (French) *''Dona Servica'' (Spanish) *''Unsere Hille Hilfsbereit'' (German) *Η Κύριος Εξυπηρετική (Greek) *도움양 (Korean) *熱心小姐 (Taiwan) List of characters This is a list of Mr. Men, Little Miss and other special characters that appear in this book. * Mr. Tall * Mr. Happy * The Doctor Title character other appearances This is a list of other books that the title character has appeared in. *Little Miss Curious Trivia *In the some versions of Little Miss Helpful, there is a speech bubble that says "Help!" in it. *Miss Helpful was seen once without her fanny pack in Telephones. *Only Mr. Lazy and Mr. Scatterbrain seem to believe that Miss Helpful is indeed helpful. *She is attacking Mr. Stubborn as a werewolf but ran away in Night. *She is seen once with her hair in a pony tail (Sand & Surf). *Little Miss Helpful is one miss who is seen with Little Miss Sunshine (Fairies & Gnomes). *She is one of the Mr Men and Little Miss that didn't believe that Mr Rude is acting rude and has bad manners, however She does believe that Mr Rude is acting rude in Travel and she yells at him when he farts. *She walks with a dog in Sneezes & Hiccups. *She is also friends with Mr. Grumpy. *She is seen twice without her shoes (Beach, Sand & Surf). *She was the cinema manager in Cinema. *She accidently kicked Mr. Fussy out of the restaurant (Restaurants). *She is trapped in an airplane by Mr. Funny in Trains & Planes. *She is with Mr. Strong when she helps him play golf in Hobbies. *She said Mr. Rude's name after he burped in Up & Down. *She is the only fuschia character, but she is one of the four pink characters, others are Mr. Messy, Mr. Scatterbrain, and Little Miss Chatterbox. * She has a cat in Music, Pets, and Bad Weather. * She is one of the few people that care about Mr. Bump getting hurt as seen in Home Improvement....though she does more damage then help and isn't always to help him and gets him hurt. She also didn't seem to care about him in "Fruits" and instead left him sobbing in pain. * Counterpart(s): Amelia Bedelia (Amelia Bedelia children book series, both end up making everything worse), Sandy Cheeks (Spongebob Squarepants, both have a Texan accent). * She is the only character to have strawberry-blonde hair. * She may have a crush on Mr. Bump or Mr. Messy. See also *Roger Hargreaves *Adam Hargreaves External links *Official Mr. Men website Category:Little Miss Category:Fuchsia characters Category:Oval characters Category:Book series Category:Yellow Nosed Characters Category:The Mr. Men Show Characters